Men of Bulk and of Few Emotions
by judikickshiney
Summary: Pathetic. He was getting Pathetic. His only consolation was that Grimmjow was getting equally Pathetic about that Kurosaki. Ulquiorra/Chad: Attack of the evil plot bunnies!


**I have a thing for random pairings, I think. Yah, so this is a random pairing. **

**I fear what my brain cooks up sometimes. **

**This was definetly and attack of vicious man-eating plot bunnies. **

**It was fun though.**

**So Enjoy! And if you would like to, please review! I love hearing from you guys!**

--

He might have had a fixation for the big and bulky, but he wasn't exactly sure.

He did allow Yammy to follow him around.

Not to mention the slight…affection he was growing for the tall Spanish boy.

Maybe he just liked losers. You know, to raise his self-esteem.

Ulquiorra sometimes wished he wasn't so emotionally deficit, so that he would understand exactly why it bothered him that Chad was in danger.

Strange that he should be feeling any emotion at all, actually, considering his 'hollow' state. But he would meditate on that some other time. Like when the Spaniard wasn't getting his ass handed to him on a silver platter. Really, they may have had courage, but were all the humans so dense, or were the ones around Kurosaki a special kind of trash?

He had sunk low, to worry about an item of such low quality.

Because that was what was happening, wasn't it? He was (Kami forbid) worried about that human boy. That piece of monosyllabic, hulking refuse.

Ulquiorra had recently decided to broaden his vocabulary. Trash had many synonyms and for that he was glad.

Another thing! Since when had he ever felt glad? The first time he remembered being happy was when he saw that that rubbish was still alive.

Pathetic. He was getting Pathetic. His only consolation was that Grimmjow was getting equally Pathetic about that Kurosaki.

Thank Kami he wasn't alone in this insanity.

Of course, he would rather be alone than be grouped with Grimmjow.

It was an interesting predicament he found himself in, and one he hoped he would be able to remedy soon.

--

Chad noticed things. He new everyone's names, he remembered faces, and he could speak eight different languages.

Just because he didn't, didn't mean he couldn't.

So he had seen the tear-tracked espada looking at him in disgust. Which was a very unpleasant expression on the stoic espada's face, but one that was obviously there frequently.

He wasn't incredibly bothered by it either. And the fact that it was always there (especially when that espada looked at him, his brain added) was rather stupid.

And Chad knew stupid when he saw it.

It didn't mean he wasn't friends with stupid people (or else Keigo wouldn't be so comfortable around him), and it didn't mean he couldn't put up with stupidity (because it was incredibly obvious that Ichigo and the blue haired Sexta Espada weren't so much 'trying-to-kill-each-other' as they were 'trying-to-woo-each-other-while-causing-gaping–wounds-and-tossing-insults' and they really just needed to stop before they really did kill each other) because he was very good at putting up with it.

But for some reason this certain type of stupid annoyed him. Mostly because there was no way he was _that_ pathetic. There was no way he didn't merit a look of…at the least, interest, or polite dismissal. Not disgust.

He wasn't trash.

He was going to destroy this espada, just to show…Ulquiorra…that he was something to be noticed.

Because stupidity was catching. (And, boy, did he know that this was a stupid idea.)

But, damnit, he wanted to be noticed.

Someone needed to show the stoicly disgusted man that there was something out there worth his time and enthusiasm.

Chad felt he was up to the task.

With a final punch he managed to overpower and decimate the creature he had been fighting.

--

Ulquiorra was a bit surprised that Chad hadn't needed someone to help him, but he assumed that everyone had there good days.

What shocked him more than the boy's victory was the fact that Chad had looked directly at him at the end of the fight…and smirked.

Shocking.

And rather amusing. He was starting to think he knew what it was about the child (not garbage, not after that smirk) that had caught his attention.

--

Chad stared. Ulquiorra was smirking back.

--

Somewhere far off to the left, fighting had ensued. Grimmjow had found Ichigo, and, judging by the noise coming from that direction, the battle was intense.

**I love how Chad knows eight languages. Wonder what they are?**

**Anyway, Thanks for reading!**

**I'd love to hear from you!**


End file.
